A Klaine vacation
by shindousgal
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go on vacation. But of course nothing goes to plan. Oneshot


Kurt rolled his eyes as he saw the sign for Baylor Beach. He really didn't want to do this. But Blaine had insisted upon the fact that they needed to spend the day on the beach as a couple. They had been planing it for weeks. Well, Blaine had been planning it for weeks. Kurt wanted nothing to do with it.  
>He hated the sun. He hated the homophobes he knew they would encounter. And he hated his body. His skin was light as can be and his pear shaped hips didn't help. And even though Blaine constintly told him how handsome he was. And how much he loved the feeling of his skin, he never felt any better about his self confidence when it came down to his looks.<br>Looking over at his handsome boyfriend he couldn't help but to be jealous. Blaine had gorgous slightly tanned skin. His arms were strong and gorgously shapped, unlike his own that still retained some unwanted baby fat. And his smile, why that was just one of his best physical features. And that was what had convinced Kurt to let Blaine treat him to a day on the beach. Blaine always got whatever he wanted with that smile, or those puppy dog lips he would only give to Kurt.  
>Blaine had bought him and Kurt a two bed hotel room, much to the pleasure of Kurt's Dad, and the displeasure of Kurt and Blaine. But that didn't mean they had to sleep in to seperate beds...<br>But Kurt really wasn't looking forward to this day. Well, that was only half true. A whole day of seeing his Blaine in practically nothing was what was helping him get through this. To see that nice, toned, muscled chest, with drops of water drizzingling slowly, down was enough to make anyones mouth start to water.  
>Blaine looked over at Kurt and saw the frown on his lover's face and removed his hand from the steering wheel and took Kurts in it.<br>"What's the matter?"  
>"Nothings the matter." Kurt said as he tried to pull his hand from Blaines.<br>"Oh come now. I know how you are. Theres nothing to worry about."  
>"Yes there is. The homophobes, my terrible hips, and, your just plain going to look alot better than me!" Kurt practically yelled before finally yanked his arm free and crossing them angrly across his chest. Blaine sighed as he paid for their day at the beach and found a parking space. As Blaine got out he made his way over to his stubborn boyfriends side of the car and opened it.<br>"Kurt?"  
>Kurt refused to look at him. Blaine bent over and pulled at Kurts hands and eventually was able to pull him out of the car.<br>"Kurt? Kurtie? Kuuuuurtie?"  
>"What?" He said angrily.<br>"You know that those people don't matter to me. And you know how gorgous I think you are." And he then leaned into Kurt's ear. "And I love those pear shaped hips of yours, cause they are so easy for me to hold onto." And as he said so he gave a light squeeze on said hips; and Kurt couldn't help but to smile and let out a slight laugh.  
>"Fine. But I'm not taking off my shirt." He said as he tried to sound stern.<br>"We'll see about that." Blaine said with a mischievous smile.

They had been enjoying their day. Surprisingly they had yet to have faced any homophobes. And just when Kurt was thinking they never would, his day was mostly ruined.  
>Him and Blaine had been up at the concession stand getting some delicious hand dipped ice cream. Kurt had got rainbow sherbert, and Blaine had gotten chocolate chip cookie dough.<br>"Can I have a taste of yours, babe?" Asked Blaine as they sat watching the swimmers while they ate their ice cream. Kurt took a bite and went to hold out his ice cream to Blaine but Blaine grabbed him by the chin and lifted his face and quickly smashed his lips against Kurts. Kurt opened his in shock, letting Blaines tongue wander in, tasting the ice cream that Kurt had just taken a bite of; as well as the delicious taste of Kurts mouth. After a few seconds they pulled apart.

"Mmhhm that was delicious." Blaine said as he licked his lips.  
>That was when Kurt felt the cold feeling of ice cream hitting him in the face.<br>He opened his mouth in shock. Blaine quickly kneeled before his boyfriend and began to wipe the ice cream from his boyfriends face. He then turned to the two teen boys standing laughing at them. Blaine stood, anger prominent on his face.  
>"Thats what you deserve Faggots." One of them yelled at them as they continued to laugh. Blaine went to run and hit one of them but Kurt grabbed him by the hand.<br>"No." He said. He stood and made his way to the concession stand.  
>"I need to speak with your Manager. I was just physically assualted by two boys."<br>"Um... Okay." Said the teenager as he quickly ran to get the manager.  
>Kurt knew how much this day had meant to Blaine, and he wasn't about to let it get ruined. They had been having a wonderful day, and Kurt wanted it to continue.<br>The manager quickly ran up to Kurt.  
>"You say you were assalted?"<br>"Yes. The two boys over there threw an ice cream at my head and verbally assaulted me and my boyfriend. We drove over 3 hours to get here, and all we want to do is spend a nice day together."  
>"Did you do anything to them?"<br>"No me and my boyfriend were merely enjoying our ice creams." He said sternly. The manager nodded and made his way over to the two teen boys who had assualted Kurt.  
>"I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave the park immediately."<br>"What? But the Faggots were the ones that assualted us with their freaking gayness."  
>"I don't care. Now pack up your things and leave." She then turned to Kurt and Blaine. "I'm so sorry about that. Let me offer you a free dinner on us."<br>"Thank you but you don't have to do that." Said Blaine as he walked up to stand beside Kurt  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes, and thank you for the offer." Said Blaine with that gourgous smile of his.  
>"Okay. Well enjoy the rest of your day at Baylor Beach gentleman."<br>"We will." said Kurt.

Kurt sat on the beach as he watched Blaine do the log roll. He lasted for several minutes before everyone decided to turn it the opposite direction and he fell off. Kurt laughed as his boyfriend fell backwords into the water. That was when a girl sat beside Kurt.  
>"Hey there." She said.<br>"Hi." He said before he turned back to watching Blaine getting back on the log roll.  
>"So where are you from?<br>"Lima." Kurt replied. Not really interested in talking to her.  
>"Wow thats far away!"<br>"So... are you single?"  
>"Sorry but no."<br>"Oh. Okay. So who are you here with?"

Kurt pointed to Blaine.  
>"The brunette guy on the water log."<br>"Oh, wow hes hot."  
>"Ya..."<br>Kurt said. The girl could tell she wasn't wanted.  
>"Well I'll talk to you later."<br>"Ya." said Kurt.  
>Kurt let out another laugh as he watched Blaine fall off soon after he got on. Blaine decided to give up and make his way over to Kurt.<br>"Hey babe."  
>"Hey."<br>"Who was that girl?"  
>"No one. Just someone whose gaydar is broken."<br>Blaine let out a laugh. He stood up and held his hand out for Kurt. They then made their way to their table. Blaine started up the grill. He got the charcoal started and went back to sit beside Kurt while he waited for the fire to build up. Finding Kurt being on his phone.  
>"Hey now, None of that." He said as he took the phone away.<br>"Hey!"  
>"I want all of your attention on me today." He said as he kissed Kurt on the head.<br>"Okay." Kurt said with a small smile. He loved it when Blaine said sweet things like that to him.  
>"Now, How about taking that shirt of yours off for me?"<br>"No!" Kurt said sternly.  
>Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet and wrapped his arms around his waist.<br>"Kurt?"  
>"Yes Blaine?"<br>"Why do you want to torture me?"  
>"And how am I torturing you exactly?" asked Kurt as he raised one of his perfectly trimmed eyebrows.<br>"You know spending a day at the beach with you was only partly what I wanted."  
>Blaine moved his hands down to the front of Kurts shirt. He bunched it up in his hands.<br>"I was looking foreward to seeing you sitting, gorgeous, in the sand. Seeing water roll down your chest. I wanted to sit behind you while the waves splashed on us. And I would run my hands all over your chest, while you laid your head back on my shoulder.." Blaine said quietly and slowly.  
>As Blaine spoke he slowly pulled Kurts shirt off. Kurt had his eyes closed, imaginging what Blaine was describing.<br>Eventually Blaine got the bottom of Kurts shirt to his neck.  
>"Lift your arms." He whispered softly into Kurts ear. Kurt did exactly as he was told and Blaine pulled the shirt off of him.<br>Kurts arms went to cover his chest, but Blaine pulled them down.  
>The girl from earlier was standing nearby. She looked like she wanted to ask him something. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the way Blaine was taking off his shirt. Kurt was surprised when she let out a whistle at him. Pink ran to his cheecks so fast that Blaine broke out in laughter.<br>"You are so adorable when you blush. Did you know that?" Blaine said as he placed his hands on Kurts cheecks and ran his thumbs over them.  
>"Stop it!" Said Kurt as he went to brush Blaines hands away.<br>Blaine smiled at his boyfriend.  
>"Now you sit there while I make us dinner." Blaine said as he sat Kurt down and returned to the grill. <p>

Kurt sat on the beach, his shoulder laying on Blaines shoulder. Kurts hand lay on his stomach.

"I am so full Blaine. You really are an excellant cook."

"Thank you Kurtie." Blaine said as he ran his fingers continusly through Kurts wet both sat on the beach, watching everyone playing.  
>"I love you so much Kurt." Said Blaine as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder.<br>"I love you too Blaine."  
>"Other than those guys earlier, today has been pretty perfect."<p>

"Ya."  
>"So are you ready to go back to the hotel? The beach is going to close soon."<br>"Mkay." said Kurt  
>Blaine and Kurt finally made their way back to their small hotel room. They both changed out of their bathing suits as soon as they got back.<br>Blaine laid down in one of the beds and waved at Kurt to join him.  
>"But my Dad..."<br>"But your Dad isn't here. Come on." Kurt rolled his eyes and joined Blaine in the bed.  
>Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and they both pulled the covers of themselves.<br>"Thanks Blaine."  
>"What for?" Asked Blaine, not understanding what he had done to warrent a thank you.<br>"For being the best boyfriend ever." Kurt said quietly as he began to fall asleep.  
>"You don't have to thank me for anything Kurtie. Now lets go to sleep okay?"<br>"Mhhhm" Kurt barely said.  
>Blaine smiled down at his adorable boyfriend for a little longer before he laid to go to sleep.<br>He placed a kiss on his head, and wrapped his arms around Kurt, falling asleep with him wrapped in his arms.

"Anything for you Kurtie."


End file.
